Don't Spill the Beans
by Chasyn
Summary: Another coffee shop au. Buck/Eddie. Short drabble.


Another short coffee shop au.

**Don't Spill the Beans**

He was first attracted to the small coffee shop because of the name. _Don't Spill the Beans_. He'd been walking by it one morning and he just had to go in. And it had been a few months since that first time. He pretty much went every day since then. He wasn't a big coffee drinker. He'd been drawn in by the name the first time. But what made him keep coming back was the man behind the counter.

"Morning, Buck." The owner called with a smile.

"Hey, Eddie." Buck sidled up to the counter. He ordered his coffee, more milk than anything else, and Eddie chatted idly as he prepared the drink. Buck smiled and nodded. Eddie was a talker. And Buck loved hearing him talk. It was never about anything really. Weather, movies, TV shows, some rude customer. Buck tried his best to contribute to the conversations. But mostly, he just nodded and smiled and laughed. He'd never thought himself a shy or nervous person. But there was just something about Eddie that made Buck giddy and tongue tied and feel like a lovesick high school girl.

A few more customers came in and Buck stepped out of the way. Eddie smiled and waved at him. "Same time tomorrow?" He called out. Buck nodded and hurried out the door. And he went into the funny named coffee shop the same time the next day. And the day after. Just the same as the last few months.

Until he saw the kid.

Buck walked in, same time as always. It was early, just a couple minutes after it opened. He always showed up as the place was opening. It gave him more time to listen to Eddie talk. But today, he walked through the door and stopped. Sitting at the counter was a kid, about 8 or so, he'd guess. The kid had a notebook or something and was writing in it. Buck noticed the walking crutches propped up against the counter beside him. Buck looked around but there was no one else there.

"Just a minute, Buck." Eddie's voice called out from somewhere in the back.

"Late delivery." The kid said.

Buck shoved his hands in his pockets as he slowly stepped towards the kid. "That so?" He asked.

The kid turned on his stool. He kept one hand on the counter as he looked back at Buck. He nodded. "It was the coffee beans." He said slowly. "The bean guy was late. Dad says the beans have to be stored in a cool dark place."

"Your dad..." Buck's mind was spinning. He replayed every conversation they'd had over the last few months. Had Eddie ever mentioned a kid? Had they really ever talked about anything important? No, Buck didn't think so. "Is that so?"

The kid nodded.

"Buck?" Eddie called again. "You out there?"

"Yeah." He answered loudly. "You need help?"

"No." He called quickly. "Just wanted to make sure there wasn't a weirdo out there. I'll be right out."

"He talks about you." The kid said suddenly.

Buck glanced back over at him. "Your... dad?" It sounded so weird.

The kid nodded again.

"He talks about me." Buck said like it was a foreign concept.

"All the time." The kid said, turning back to his notebook. He picked up his pencil and started writing again.

Buck stepped closer. He stopped a few feet from the kid and leaned against the counter. "What does he say about me?"

The kid shrugged. "Stuff." Was his answer.

_Stuff?_ Buck wanted to press, to ask the kid for more details. But he was just a kit. And that was probably creepy. He was a stranger to the kid. He was basically a stranger to Eddie, too, he was starting to realize. Buck was heavily considering leaving. And never coming back. Just forget about the shop and the owner.

"Sorry." Eddie stepped out, brushing his hands off on his shirt. "Late delivery."

Buck nodded. "Gotta store the beans in a cool, dark place." He said softly.

A smile spread across Eddie's face. "Exactly." He nodded. "They do." He turned towards the kid and smiled. "Christopher, you done with your homework yet?"

Buck pushed away from the counter as the pair started talking. He was feeling a bit out of place. He should leave. He cleared his throat and took a step back. "I uh... better go."

Eddie frowned as he turned. "Wait... why?"

Buck shook his head and turned. He didn't answer.

"Wait!" Eddie raced around the corner and reached out to grab Buck's arm. "_Why_?" He insisted.

Buck breathed out as he turned. He glanced around Eddie at the kid. "Because..." He didn't say didn't.

Eddie dropped his hand and stepped back. "Oh."

Buck's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, not because you have a kid. But..." He paused and tilted his head. "Well yeah... because of the kid... but not..." He sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "I don't mean it _that_ way. I love kids. I just.. I uh..." He honestly had no clue what he was talking about. He was rambling, and he knew it. He didn't know how to explain himself.

"Dad likes you." Christopher said from his seat.

Eddie's eyes widened a bit and he pulled his lips tight.

"A lot." Christopher added.

"Yeah, thanks, Chris!" Eddie snapped. "Finish your homework!"

Christopher smiled. "Dad wants to date you."

"CHRIS!"

Buck smiled widely. "He's cute." He said, glancing at the kid. Then he looked back at Eddie. "You're cute."

A look of relief flashed across Eddie's face for a moment. Then he smiled. "So... you wanna stay for a while?"

Buck nodded. "It's my day off. Got nowhere to go."


End file.
